


Take a Chance

by Xx_Becca_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Becca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Becca_xX
Summary: Harry has spent several years of his youth being abused by his relatives. It is a chance meeting that changes his life.Tony, Pepper and one day the Avengers will all come to know Harry. But how does that affect things when he was removed from his relatives before he ever went to Hogwarts. How does Dumbledore feel about that or Voldemort for that matter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also after the third Iron Man movie but no Avenger movie has happened yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Would like to include a warning that this first bit contains child abuse, fairly graphic and brief mentions of suicide. 
> 
> This is an A/B/O fic. This may contain Mpreg. Not sure what path Harry will lead me down. Thank you for reading.

The sun was shiny and it was a beautiful day in Surrey on Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was in the garden digging holes for the tulip bulbs when he heard his uncle call for him. He flinched at that sound. If only he could stay outside feeling the sun on his face and the wind in his hair with the dirt in his hands. 

Harry was always slow to put away his gardening tools. They went into certain spots in the shed in the backyard. The longer he took the longer until the inevitable. Harry entered the house as if he were entering a prison. So much for a Happy Birthday, Harry thought. Aunt Petunia was sitting there reading a magazine. Probably about housekeeping or some such. The thought almost made Harry laugh. Dudley was playing on a game device. Harry daydreamed about smashing it over the fat lug’s head. 

“Freak, don’t make me call for you again!” Vernon yelled from upstairs. Harry hated going to the bedroom. Vernon never touched him like that because he would never contaminant himself with the likes of a freak like Harry. “Come here boy.” Vernon growled. Harry was almost to the top of the steps. The pictures of his relatives haunting him as he made his way to whatever punishment awaited. 

The bedroom was swathed in pastel colors. Petunia has no sense of taste in decor. Harry really hated the color pink. “Lay on the bed with your pants down.” Vernon said. Harry nodded. This was nothing new. Harry unbuttoned his pants slowly. He wished that his uncle would drop dead from a heart attack right there. But he turned and faced the bed. He laid flat against the scratchy comforter, face down. 

Harry heard the familiar sound of a belt being loosened. “Time to beat the freak out of you boy. Maybe this time it will stay gone.” Vernon raised the belt high. Harry knew what was coming. He knew it, the anticipation was the worst part. The leather belt hit his skin. He knew better than to make a sound. Making a sound gave Vernon the satisfaction that it hurt and he wouldn’t give that foul man the satisfaction. 

Harry wouldn’t be able to sit. But it didn’t matter. He laid in his cot under the stairs tears falling down his cheeks. He could feel the open wounds. They hurt badly this time. Harry thought briefly about what would happen the next time he did something he couldn’t explain. This time he happened to make a glass explode. Next time he could hurt Dudley. As much as that secretly gave him joy he also couldn’t imagine what pain Vernon would bring on him. He could even kill him. Even worst Petunia didn’t bother to stop him. His own mother’s sister didn’t lift a hand to stop her husband from hurting her nephew.

Harry looked around the small area that was his little room. Thankfully he wasn’t very tall so he could still fit easily. The blanket he had, he was sure was his baby blanket. He had no possessions of his own. His clothes were two to three sizes too big. His pants were being held up with a belt that was on its first notch. His shoes were too small that made his feet hurt. He never had clean underwear or socks. He wondered how could a person live like this. He wondered how anyone could live with all this pain. Harry cried himself to sleep that night. 

A few days later Harry was sitting outside in the garden. It had begun to sprinkle. He loved the feeling of the rain on his face. Every moment he had to stay away from his family he took it. He overheard them talking about going on vacation to France. “What do you mean she can’t watch him?” Vernon yelled. Harry was able to overhear the arguing coming from inside the house.

“Mrs. Figg is ill and unable to watch the little freak. We could cancel.” Petunia said. Vernon turned several shades of pink until he were purple. Harry was watching them now through the open window. They were never very tactful in their privacy. 

“We can’t cancel. I have a work meeting.” Vernon said. Dudley was watching the telly while eating a bucket of ice cream. Petunia joined Dudley with a small bowl of ice cream. Harry never had ice cream before. He thought about what flavor he would like and he thought about adding some of that fudge he saw Dudley have on his before. 

Vernon was very upset about having to take Harry with them on their family/work vacation which meant twice the beatings. Vernon even allowed Dudley to join in on occasion. “Never hit his face. Always where it can be hidden.” Vernon was coaching Dudley to be the perfect abuser. Dudley hit Harry many times and even kicked his stomach once. Dudley’s face was flushed with sweat and dripping all over Harry. Harry would have to shower just to get the stink off. 

Harry doesn’t know what happened but he passed out and woke up in the car some time later. “Where are we?” Harry asked. Dudley didn’t like that so instead he slapped him hard in the face. Harry went unconscious again but not before he heard Vernon scolding Dudley about hurting the freak’s face. It shouldn’t surprise him that they forced him somewhere while he was asleep. It would be so easy for them to drop him on the side of the road and never look back. Harry wondered why they hadn’t. 

The next time Harry wakes up he is in a hotel room. It’s a nice room as far as rooms go. He has never been in a hotel before. His stomach growls. Harry leaves the room in search of food. The hotel is huge. The carpet is a chevron pattern of black and gold. Harry watches a man take the elevator and decides to take it instead of the stairs. He realizes that they are on the 10th floor. The man hits the L key and they descend down the elevator shaft. Harry decides that he really likes the elevator.

“How old are you kid?” The man asks. Harry smiles at the man.  
“I’m 10 sir.” The man looks surprised. Harry looks at the man. He has brown hair. He is dressed in a nice black suit obviously a distinguished businessman.  
“Where are your parents?” Harry doesn’t know how he should answer that. Mrs. Figg warned him about strangers when he was younger.  
“It’s ok. Here take this. Buy yourself a sandwich.” Harry almost refused the money the man held out but his stomach growled again. The man didn’t wait once the elevator stopped. He pushed the 10 euros into Harry’s hand and exited the elevator.  
“Thank you sir.” Harry yelled. The man smiled at the boy and rushed through the lobby in a hurry. Harry thought he must have somewhere to be.

The lobby was busy. There were many people with cameras standing around. He had no idea what that meant. Harry thought that people must really like that hotel. When Harry stepped outside it was a bright day in Paris. Not a rain cloud in sight. The name of the hotel was The Hilton. Harry made sure to remember it so he could walk back once he ate.

There was a lot of street performers. A man drawing caricatures for a newly married couple in front of the Eiffel Tower. Harry bought a chicken salad sandwich from a stand that stood in the shadow of the tower. He also bought a lemonade to go with it. He sat down in the grass. There was a man nearby playing an acoustic guitar. His hair was long and blonde and his eyes were blue. He sang a soft ballad about a stairway. Harry laid in the grass for a while listening to the man sing.

“Are you taking requests?” Harry heard a man asks. Then there was a shuffle of feet and more clicking of pictures. “They followed us Pep.” The man whined. Harry almost laughed at the sound. He has never heard a grown man whine like that before. Harry looked up to see a man wearing a ball cap. He was wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt with a suit jacket over it. Harry likes his choice of shoes. He wore converse. Harry saw them in a magazine before. A magazine that Vernon left in the bathroom by accident. 

The woman standing with the man was beautiful. She wore her long red hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a ball cap too. But she was wearing a blouse with a jean skirt. She was also in very pointy shoes. She was scowling at all the people clicking camera’s at them. But she was beautiful, it made sense that people would take pictures of them. Harry took his trash and put it in the recycling bin. 

Harry took a his remaining euros and took an elevator ride up the tower. He never expected the two beautiful people to follow him. He overheard one of the camera men yell out their names. Tony Stark and Pepper Pots. They are recently married. Harry thought this must be the place of love. Everyone here is in love. Maybe if someone loved him, he thought. 

Harry waited patiently behind a group of people who were using the coin operated binoculars. But people kept cutting in front of him. First it was a young teenage girl, then it was a elderly man who was using a wheelchair and finally it was a man who pushed Harry out of the way knocking him down. Harry collapsed at someone’s feet. The small yelp he let out did not go unheard. He felt a tender hand touch his arm and help him up. 

“Are you ok sweetie?” The redhead named Pepper asked. She was much more beautiful close up.  
“I’m fine.” But Harry winced. Pepper crowded around him. She buried her nose in his neck. Harry was almost scared of the contact but her scent relaxed him. She growled at the people standing at the binoculars. Everyone moved away. The growl surprisingly didn’t scare Harry either. He felt protected. He curled into her.  
“Woah Peps. Put the little guy down. I said I would get you a puppy. Let’s not over do it.” Tony said watching his wife through his sunglasses. “Plus he might actually belong to someone.” Tony looked around the landing and didn’t see anyone clamoring to claim the little raven haired boy. 

“Come on. Take your turn.” Pepper said smiling down at the boy. She ran her fingers through the boy’s hair and he pushed against her hand. She couldn’t believe how touch starved he was. This little omega needed constant attention and praise and it was obvious he was receiving none. 

Harry reluctantly stepped away from the redhead. He wanted to stay close to her. He didn’t understand why but his instincts were kicking in. He stood up to the platform but he wasn’t tall enough to reach the binoculars. Tony rolled his eyes. Pepper was already in love with this kid and he knew it. He didn’t understand it but she was never like this ever. She was like this when it came to business deals not kids. But this boy was different. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Pepper asked. Harry nodded and smiled. His green eyes lit up. Pepper wound her arm around his waist and lifted him up. He may be 10 years old but he was sadly undernourished and underdeveloped. Tony dropped a few coins in the binoculars and Harry was able to look around. But Harry couldn’t enjoy the sights. Pepper didn’t realize it but Harry’s back was still badly damaged from when Vernon taught Dudley how to abuse him properly. Harry gasped in pain despite hating that he showed weakness. 

Pepper quickly put him down. The boy was pale and sweaty. “Great Pep, you’ve made him sick.” Tony said. He pinched his nose. Pepper growled at her husband.  
“Are you ok? You’re running a fever little one.” Pepper was holding a hand to Harry’s head. His fringe was wet from sweat.  
“I’m just a little sick.” Harry said quietly. “I’ll just be going now.” Harry turned to leave. Pepper didn’t want to let him go but she couldn’t stop him. Tony was annoyed at the whole situation. They would be faced with more poparazzi once they went down the elevator. Harry didn’t get far before he collapsed. Pepper took him in her arms before anyone could get him. 

“Call for help.” She wouldn't panic. After all alpha’s are known for having a strong level headed calmness. Pepper grabbed Tony’s jacket from around his waist. “Here hold him up.” Pepper demanded. Tony sighed. He held the boy in his arms for a moment. The boy’s smell reached his nose and Tony decided to scent him. Tony never smelt anything like the boy before. He knew omega’s existed but he never met one before. That’s why Pepper went into momma bear mode.

Pepper lifted the back of the boy’s shirt up and hissed at what she saw. Her eyes watered. She would cause great pain to the people who did this to the boy. She was going to make him hers and Tony's. They would adopt him. He would never go back to the people that did this to him.

\------------------ 

Harry woke up in a hospital room. He thought perhaps Vernon had almost succeeded in killing him. Harry looked up and saw the redhead talking to a police officer. Harry panicked. He slid out of bed. He was wearing an ugly light blue hospital gown. He thought about making a run past Pepper and the cop but he still had something coming out of his hand that was hooked up to hospital equipment.

“You could run but that would make you a coward. I'm pretty sure you're better than that.” Little did Harry know that Tony had been awake watching him move about the room. Tony was sitting in a chair looking up different mods for the Iron man suit when he heard Harry slip out of bed.

“You don't know anything about me.” Harry said quietly. He stood by watching Pepper talk to the police officer through the glass window. 

Tony smirked at the kid. “You were beat by someone. I'm guessing someone close to you. You probably don't have parents because a mother who gives birth to an omega wouldn't allow them out of their sight until they were of age. You obviously have no idea what a gift you are. Whoever had you in their life didn't care about you.” Tony said. Harry's eyes watered. Maybe Tony did know him a little.

The police officer entered the room first startling Harry and he clambered on to the bed hiding under the covers. “Please, I promise I'll be better. Don't let him take me. I won't be a freak I promise, please.” Upon hearing the boy cry Pepper quickly climbed on the hospital bed and pulled him into her lap. 

“You are not a freak. And no one is taking you away.” Pepper used her alpha voice on him to calm him. Tony knows that voice. He has heard her use it in the boardroom. Hell she has even used it on him to get him to do her bidding but that's been very rare. She doesn't like being the stereotypical alpha.

The police officer is obviously a beta like Tony. But he is more annoyed at the behavior. However he did wait. He was standing there with a flip notepad and a pen in his hand. “Has anyone put out a missing persons? It's been over 12 hours?” Tony asked. Harry didn't realize so much time has passed. 

“Nothing has been phoned in yet.” The policeman said. Harry liked his shiny badge. He is remembered when Dudley wanted to be a policeman briefly and would use Harry as the bad guy. Harry shivered. 

“Can you give us a bit?” Pepper asked the officer. He nodded and left the hospital room. The tension left the room immediately. Harry let out a breathe he had been holding in.

“Do you want me to go to?” Tony asked the boy. Tony was now standing next to the bed near Pepper. Harry didn't want to admit it but both of them together calmed him very much. Tony started to leave when he didn't receive an answer but Harry grabbed the hem of his favorite Metallica t-shirt. 

“Stay?” Harry asked. His voice quivered. Pepper smiled up at Tony. There was no way he would deny this kid anything. Tony nodded. 

“Tell me your name sweetie.” Pepper asked the green eyed child. He looked up at her fearful. “I'm not going to send you away but we have to know so we can find out who the people are who did this to you.” Pepper soothed the boy’s wild hair. He rested against her. 

“My name is Harry Potter.” 

“Jarvis, run everything you can on Harry Potter. Let me know what you find ASAP.” Tony spoke into his watch. Harry thought that was odd but neat.  
“On it sir.” Jarvis said. Tony noticed Harry staring at him.  
“Jarvis is artificial intelligence or A.I. He has access to everything on the World Wide Web and he helps me run things smoothly. Especially when it comes to Iron man.” Tony smirked. He loved bragging about Ironman.

Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband. Harry looked confused. “What's an Ironman?” Pepper giggled. Tony looked flabbergasted.  
“Have you lived under a rock kid?” Tony asked. Harry looked upset for a moment then there was a knock on the door. 

“That must be Happy with food.” Tony went to the door and a man in a nice black suit brought in several bags of food. Harry immediately recognized the man.  
“You gave me the Euros for the sandwich!” Harry said excitedly. Happy smiled at the kid.  
“Yea! Did you eat? I hope you were able to fill up.” Happy said. Harry nodded.  
“I had a chicken salad sandwich and a lemonade. Oh and I was able to go up the tower.” Harry carried on while Tony and Pepper got the food laid out.  
“This is good thank you Happy.” Pepper said.  
“Thanks Hap.” Tony said. Happy nodded at Harry and left out of the room.

“Come eat Harry.” Pepper said. She took a plate of noodles and chicken. “You can pick whatever you want.” Tony sat next to Pepper with a plate of a steak and a potato.  
“Are you sure?” Harry asked. He was really hungry and this food smelled better than anything Harry ever cooked or smelled in his life. Pepper patted a spot for Harry next to her.  
Harry climbed off the bed and picked up a plate. He was looking at the different foods. “Did you order a bit of everything?” Harry asked. He settled for the noodles and chicken like Pepper. 

“I have the information about Harry James Potter Sir.” Jarvis said interrupting their delicious meal. Harry had to fight the urge to go hide. He wasn't a coward. 

“Do you want me to step outside for this?” Tony asked Pepper. Pepper looked at Harry. He cleaned his plate. “Thank you for letting me eat.” Harry said. Pepper kissed his forehead. Harry yawned.  
“Do you want Tony to stay in here?” Pepper asked Harry. He nodded. Tony let out a sigh. He wanted to find out who was hurting this little boy.

“Alright Jarvis. Let me have it.” Tony said.

“Harry James Potter born to James and Lily Potter in Surrey London July 31st 2004. His parents died a year later. Death certificates show a date of death on October 31st 2005 following a car accident. Harry was then given to his aunt and uncle who retain guardianship of the boy to this day. The aunt is Petunia Dursley. She is the sister of Lily Potter. Her husband and subsequently Harry’s uncle is Vernon Dursley. 

They have a son named Dudley Dursley who is a year older than Harry. Harry goes to public school while Dudley goes to private. Mr. Dursley works for Grunnings Drill Manufacturing which are currently having a conference of meetings held at the Hilton where you and Mrs. Stark are staying.” Jarvis said. Pepper flushed at being referred to as Mrs. Stark. 

Neither Pepper nor Tony realized that Harry curled up against Pepper and fell asleep. A full tummy and a feeling of being safe can make anyone tired. “What are we going to do Tony? You heard the nurses. You saw for yourself. I'm not letting him go back to that.” Pepper was stroking the raven haired boy. “How anyone can hurt something so precious. He barely looks 8 little lone 10 years old. If I see those people….” Pepper growled. Tony knew that wasn't an idle threat either. 

“Pep, some people are born without the capacity to love. Obviously you were born with it.” Tony said. Pepper smiled at him.  
“I know it's a lot to take on but we could adopt him?” Pepper asked. Tony knew those eyes. She was giving him those puppy dog pleading eyes. He would have to ask if Rhodey taught her that.  
“We could.” Tony admitted. He was fond of the kid. Harry was unique. Most kids would whine and be needy. Harry seemed grateful for everything.  
“You won't regret it Tony. And I know Harry is already comfortable with you. He relaxes with your scent the way he does with mine.” Pepper kissed the man on the lips. Tony loved her with everything he had. He would give her everything he owned if she asked. He almost lost her. He would do whatever it took to make her happy and well having a kid doesn't seem to hard.

Harry woke up to a flurry of activity and the familiar sound of his uncle's voice. Harry cringed and pulled the blankets over his head. Sometime in the night Pepper moved Harry to bed. The doctor wanted Harry to continue to stay in the hospital for observation because he nearly died from a blood infection. 

That morning Tony made a call to the Dursley’s hotel room and threatened them that if they didn't come to the hospital to meet them and check on their nephew that he was going to have them thrown in jail for what they did. 

Now here they were. Petunia’s upturned nose staring at Tony Stark, Vernon refusing to look at anyone and Dudley whining about breakfast. (See Tony’s note about most kids.) Pepper was growling at them from where she stood next to Harry's bed. Tony had been sitting on the couch when they came in. 

“What's going on here?” Vernon asked. “Why did you call us?” Pepper scoffed at the man.  
“They said something about the freak, darling.” Petunia said. Tony’s eyes widened. Pepper took steps towards the older woman. He decided it was better to let this play out. Sometimes stopping Pepper when she is wound up can have repercussions for him and he isn't the bad guy here.

“You're in a hospital and you haven't even asked how your sister’s son is? Does family mean so little to you?” Pepper was right in Petunia’s face now. They were both tall women. However Tony figured that the ostrich woman won in height by her neck length alone. Pepper was more intimidating though. Petunia cowered behind her husband. 

“You don't bloody know her or us. Now what has the little freak done? I'm not paying for it! Hopefully he has gone and blown himself up!” Vernon bellowed. Harry whimpered. Pepper stopped arguing with that bastard of a man and rushed to Harry. 

“Are you alright Harry?” Pepper asked. He looked up at her fearful. All light gone from his eyes.  
“Let's go boy. Enough of this playing. Obviously this alpha can't have children of her own so she has to find orphans to play with.” Vernon said harshly. Pepper walked back over to Vernon and slapped the man. Tony had to clench his fist to keep from violence. It wasn't the answer. But for Pepper, what he said was awful.

Pepper went back to Harry. “How about we go for a walk?” Tony asked. The three of them nodded. Thankfully Vernon kept his mouth shut. Beta’s usually do once they anger an alpha and he is obviously a beta with a chip on his shoulder. Once they step outside the room which happens to be a suite on its own floor, Tony has never been so thankful for the privacy, he grabs the man known as Harry’s uncle and grips his shoulder tightly putting pressure on a pressure point. It caused Vernon to squeal like a pig in pain.

“You just insulted my wife in there. I don't take to kindly to that.” Tony said in a threatening whisper. “In fact, I could call up your boss in a minute and have him fire you on the spot. Grunnings does business with Stark Industries in Europe.” Tony said. Vernon turned pale. “Now I take it that to know that you know who I am correct?” Tony asked. Vernon didn't speak. He put pressure on that spot and Vernon whined. Vernon nodded. Tony let Vernon go.

“We want to adopt Harry. I'm going to send over a lawyer to your hotel room within the hour. You will be there waiting. You will sign over all of your rights.” Vernon scoffed.  
“I'm not letting that freak go.” Vernon said.  
“You will never refer to him as that in my presence do you understand?” Tony asked. Vernon nodded.  
Tony pulled out his cell phone and opened his pictures. “I've got plenty of proof here that says you'll let Harry go. As well as the statement that Harry gave to police last night and the statements from the doctor and nurses who took care of him. You both are the sorriest pieces of…” Tony didn't finish. Instead he shook his head. 

“I can take you to court and bury you in legal fees and trust me you’ll never win. I should do that anyways. All three of you should go to jail. I bet you never had him tested? You didn't even know he was an omega.” Tony hissed. Vernon paled at that. He knew he screwed up there. Omega’s are rare and very highly regarded. He abused one that would guarantee he would certainly be a death sentence.

“The wheels are turning now huh? Tubby.” Tony said. “You realize how much you effed up.” 

“Send the lawyer.” Vernon said. The three Dursleys turned to leave when Tony stopped them.  
“I'll send my driver by for Harry's things.” Tony said. Vernon didn't speak. Petunia spoke up instead.  
“He doesn't have any.” She said it as if the thought of him having things disgusted her. Tony just shook his head. It would be better just to be rid of them. Harry would never have to see them again in his life. 

When Tony walked back to the room her overheard the doctor and nurse discharging him. Finally they get to leave this hospital. “Are they really gone?” Harry asked a few minutes later when the doc and nurse left after getting Iron Man's autograph.

“Yes. You'll never have to see them again.” Tony said. Harry threw his arms around Tony and hugged him tightly. Tony was surprised for a kid so small his hugs were fierce. Pepper smiled at him. “It’s almost too good to be true.” Harry said. He hugged Pepper too. She wiped his eyes.

“Harry, how would you feel if we adopted you? Tony and I.” Pepper said. “Or we could find other options if you..” she didn't get to finish because Harry threw himself at her again.  
“I don't want anyone else. You and Tony.” Harry said. He held her tightly, clinging as if he never wanted her to let go. If she had it her way she wouldn't.

After looking at Harry's clothes and seeing his cousin she knew his stuff was second hand. When they would get back to New York Harry would have new clothes waiting for him. She couldn't wait to see his face. 

Harry was excited to see Happy again. “I get to stay with Pepper.” Harry said. Happy smiled at the kid in the rear view mirror.  
“What am I chopped liver?” Tony asked playfully. Harry laughed. They realized it was the first time they heard Harry laugh. Most kids laugh all the time but not Harry. It has taken over 36 hours to get one laugh from him. Tony decided it needed to happen more often.

They arrived at the hotel. A small panic went through Harry until he looked up at Pepper and Tony. They have no reason to lie to him. They would keep him. Harry relaxed. Happy took them through a back entrance. “We get a secret entrance.” Tony whispered.  
“Why?” Harry asked.  
“Too many cameras.”  
“You both are beautiful don't you like having your photo taken?” Harry asked. Pepper beamed at the boy.  
“We do just not by these people. They are rude and annoying. And apparently a punch to the face doesn't teach them anything.” Tony said.  
Harry simply nodded. Tony and Pepper were walking too fast.  
“I'm sorry I'm slow.” Harry said. He was out of breath.  
“Hey kid stop apologizing. You're perfect the way you are. Ok?” Tony said. Pepper’s phone rang. It's been over an hour since the lawyer was supposed to meet with the Dursleys. 

They take the employee only elevator after Tony gives more autographs. Pepper hangs up the phone while on the elevator. “We just have to sign the papers and it's done.” Pepper said smiling. She was happy. Tony was glad. He was happy too. Their little family grew. 

They entered the penthouse suite. Harry never knew rooms this big existed. The Dursley's whole house could fit in there. He took a moment to appreciate the view of the Eiffel Tower from their room. Both Tony and Pepper were signing the papers with the lawyer. He didn't even meet the person. It was so quick.

Harry sat on the gold and white couch and waited for the adults to finish. They were hovering over a nearby table. The couch was surprisingly comfortable. 

“So Harry what do you want to do as you're officially a Stark now?” Tony said sitting on the couch with Harry.  
Harry looked up at Pepper for confirmation. She nodded and smiled. Harry jumped up and ran to hug her.  
“Thank you so much. I'll try so hard to be good for you. I promise I will.” Harry said. Pepper hugged him back.  
“You don't have to worry about that Harry. You're ours and we will keep you no matter what. Just be yourself ok?” Harry nodded.  
Harry hugged Tony. “Thank you.” Tony nodded.  
“Don't thank me kid.” He fluffed Harry's hair. 

Harry couldn't believe he got so lucky. He never imagined to have two people who care about him. He wondered what else was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 7 years after the first chapter. Harry has lived a wonderful life but it has come with some difficulties. He finally meets some of the Avengers. Some of them he already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has lived a very sheltered life. He doesn't have contact with Alphas. You could say that he is like Rapunzel in a way. This is during Avengers Age of Ultron.

7 years later

Harry woke in a haze. He hated days like this. Especially when his mom insisted that he lay off the suppressants because of his age. Seventeen is when your not supposed to take the suppressants anymore, she argued. They lose their effectiveness after that age anyways. You’d be playing Russian Roulette. He really didn’t want to use the dildo but nothing would relieve him. He closed his eyes knowing he was slick enough. 

Harry spent the next several hours stuffed with a special dildo. Thankfully his mom had bought him a kit that helped him when his first heat hit around his sixteenth birthday. Harry had just finished up with tutor before it hit him. His parents made sure to have beta only help knowing Harry’s delicate state. 

Harry pulled out the omega health book that his parents bought him when he was fifteen to help him prepare for what was coming. They have kept him in a bubble some would say. Harry hasn’t been in contact with a Alpha other than his mother in years. Uncle Rhodey is a Beta and Harry’s favorite person in the world. 

Uncle Rhodey is also the first person that Tony and Pepper introduced Harry to. He gave Harry a little plastic War Machine action figure that sits proudly on Harry’s desk. Happy is mom number 2. Tony and Harry both have taken to calling him that. When Happy isn’t following Tony then he is following Harry. 

Harry went to private high school but they pulled him six months before his heats started naturally. Omega’s are very susceptible to alpha’s almost like brainwashing. It’s very important for omega’s to find an alpha that they connect with, to bond with so they aren’t raped or abused. 

Finally the heat breaks on the fifth day. He showers and emerges from his bedroom. 

“You doing better hun?” Pepper asks. Harry nods and kisses her on the cheek. They skype off and on during his heat but she doesn’t dare step foot in his room. She knows that all they have are mother/son instincts between each other but she doesn’t want to be responsible at all for the stress she might put on Harry’s mind or body during that time. 

“Yea, I was able to fix dad’s Mark III suit before I went too deep.” Harry said taking a bit of fruit. Before the heat takes him under he gorges himself on pasta. Heavy on the carbs now all he wants is anything light. “Jarvis can you put oranges on the grocery list.” Harry said noticing they were out. 

“Yes sir.” Jarvis said. There was an alluring scent in the door a moment later. “Pep, I brought company I thought since Harry is still in his room we would have Bruce over.” Harry’s eyes widened. Pepper jumped into action before Harry had a chance to speak. 

Tony and Bruce came around the corner to find Pepper covering Harry with her body as best as she could. “You didn’t think to call?” Pepper shook her head at her husband. Tony looked at Bruce and then back at Pepper. Pepper was growling. “He never comes out of it early.” Tony said throwing his hands in the air. 

“I can leave if it’s a problem.” Bruce said. Harry’s head peaked around his mom.  
“You’re not affected by him?” Pepper asked. Her voice still growling.  
“No.” Bruce said and shrugged his shoulders. Harry snuck out from under Pepper which he had done many times when he was younger because of her protectiveness. He sidled up to Bruce. Harry held out his hand much to Pepper’s dismay.  
“I’m Harry.” The raven haired man smiled. Bruce smiled at Harry.  
“I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Bruce Banner but please call me Bruce.” Bruce shook Harry’s hand. Pepper sat down at the counter where her and Harry were eating a snack before dinner. 

“And for the record my heat is always this long.” Harry said biting into a piece of his apple. He offered half to his dad. “Were we really down there that long?” Tony asked with his mouth full. Pepper nodded. 

“Working on something new?” Harry asked his mouth equally full. Tony nodded and grinned. Pepper was starting to think Harry was a clone of Tony that they happened upon the right circumstances or the wrong depending on who you ask.

“There is something we wanted to talk to you about Harry. I guess now is as good a time as any.” Pepper said. Harry turned towards his mother. “I want you to know that you can back out of it. You can choose not to go. Rhodey will be there, your dad will be there. I will be there trying to be good and stay out of the way and let you mingle.” Pepper was going out of her way to reassure him. Harry read it in the omega handbook. It was one of the things that Alpha’s are supposed to do to make their Omega’s feel safe. Alpha’s do this with their mates/significant others and children. 

“Tomorrow we are having fundraiser at the tower. If you want to go you are invited.” Pepper said painfully. It was her omega baby that was going to be in a room full of alphas. Harry’s eyes lit up. He hasn’t been to any events in the past year and half. He used to love them. It was a way for his parents to dote on him. They would show him off in front of the cameras and then his mom would twirl around with him on the dance floor and he would go off to some corner with Happy who smuggled in a new comic for him to read while his parents mingled. 

“I want to go.” Tony looked at Pep and saw the sadness. He knew that Harry was growing up. There was a good chance that tomorrow Harry might find his alpha but Pepper always told him that they would have to do things the right way. The traditional way. Tony swears Harry is half his despite the fact that the kid grew up in England for 10 years. As soon as he finds a suitable alpha, there will be no stopping anything. Deep down he knows Pepper knows this too. 

“How come my scent doesn’t affect you?” Harry asked when Pepper and Tony stepped in the other room. Harry was surprised that his mom left him in the room with Bruce. She must trust him. “When I was hit with the stuff that makes me hulk, it affected every part.” Bruce said. Harry carved another apple and he split his half with Bruce. “What does that mean?” Harry asked. Bruce smiled. It was nice to find a kid that was inquizitive. Most kids are into tv and computers. But Harry hasn’t looked at his cellphone once. 

Harry might be adopted but he was every bit of Tony and Pepper from everything that Bruce knew of them. He has lived in the Tower for a while now. They have gone out their way to keep Harry safe. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that besides Tony was the closest thing to a friend he had these days. 

“Your scent glands,” Bruce almost reached out to touch Harry but stopped. “They secrete your scent to Alphas. It’s what calls to your potential mate. Alpha’s have the same glands. Mine are dead, so is my nose.” Bruce said pointing to his neck and nose area.

“No they aren’t.” Harry shook his head. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. “I smelled you as soon as you came in the door.” Harry said closing his eyes recalling the scent again. Bruce laughed. “I’m not sure what you smelled. Maybe it was my soap.” Bruce said apprehensively. Harry shook his head. He hopped off the bar stool and walked around to where Bruce was sitting. It was almost too close and Harry knew that his mom would raise hell but Harry hasn’t smelled an alpha this close to his heat. It was almost calming. More so then his mothers. She was a familial calming. This was a the kind of calm that a person aches for or needs. 

“No it was you. You smell like earth, mint, maybe something else underlying that. Something sterile, something clean.” Harry said with his eyes closed again. When Harry opened them Pepper was glaring at Bruce this time. Bruce looked taken aback. He didn’t think anyone smelled him. He thought he was broken. Perhaps no one ever tried. 

“Clyde went shopping for you.” Pepper said. Harry let out a snort. Harry stood up and started to walk away but Bruce let their arms brush past each other. The feeling was electric. Harry stopped and put his hand against the wall to steady himself. Harry continued on after a moment and proceeded to the bathroom. He had to get himself under control. 

“Who is Clyde?” Bruce asked Tony when they walked back down to their workshop. “Harry’s personal shopper.” Tony said. He was already picking up a wrench to get to work.  
“Do you really think you’re doing Harry any favors by keeping him holed up in here?” Bruce asked. Tony dropped the wrench. He didn’t like being questioned like that about his son.  
“Do you know what they do to Omega’s on the street?” Tony asked.  
Bruce shrugged. No, he didn’t really know. “Pimp alpha’s rent them out. They have no other choice to do their bidding.” Bruce wanted to claw at something thinking of Harry doing that. What was he doing? Why did he scent mark Harry?  
“There is the Omega marriage market on the Dark Web. Alpha’s bid on the open market and take an omega home. They have no idea what their home life will be like. The omega’s usually sell themselves to the market for money for their families. Let’s not forget that Omega men have a 91 percent chance of having other omega children.” Tony was shaking by the time he was done. Bruce felt like shit for asking. 

“It’s important that Harry finds a good Alpha.” Tony added. He buried his head in his hands. “Pep would have him live in this tower forever if she could, I was able to convince her that not everyone is out there to hurt Harry but Harry didn’t exactly have the best start in life. He was consistently abused by the people who he lived with.” Tony doesn’t dare say family. Family doesn’t treat people the way they treated Harry. Tony chokes up at the memory. Harry is his child and he will do whatever it takes to make him happy.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said though his voice was hoarse. He might cry as well. He didn’t know it was that bad. He doesn’t watch TV. He doesn’t care about various goings on in the world. He never knew the things about Harry’s past. Tony and Pepper did a very good job of keeping the things about Harry secret. Even the media was kept in the dark. But who is Bruce kidding he spends his days trying not to be the big guy that is a twenty four hour a day seven days a week job. He hasn’t ever had time to worry or think about anyone else.

\-----------------------

Harry was trying on clothes that Clyde brought to the tower. He didn’t mind much, he wasn’t much for shopping. Unless his dad was with him. His dad made shopping fun. Also Tony is spontaneous. One minute they are shopping for a new Audi the next there is an ice cream parlor across the street. Harry thought the car dealer might lose his head. 

There are times when shopping that Pepper said they aren’t allow to go together. Either her or Uncle Rhodey have to be there. Mostly it’s to keep them from bringing home an Alpaca or buying a Jackson Pollock painting or ten. It happened one time, Tony would swear it would never happen again. But then he usually winks at Harry and Harry knows they can’t be trusted. Happy usually caves and let’s them. So he isn’t allowed on shopping trips.

The Armani pants are a nice fit. He pulls on the R.E.M shirt and a blazer to match his pants. Harry is eyeballing the tie. His mom told him that ties complete the outfit. He decides to finish it off with a black tie that match his custom converse shoes. He knows that he looks like Tony but he admires his dad so he doesn’t care. 

\--------------

Downstairs the party is getting in full swing. His mom is waiting at the elevator for him when he steps out. “You look like your father.” She laughs and pulls Harry in a hug. She is wearing a black dress exposing her back. Her hair is let loose against her neck. She is the envy of most women. But she has spent most of her life hiding because she is an alpha and women alphas have a stereotype. Pepper is not like that. “You’re beautiful mum.” Harry kisses her cheek. Tony smiles at them from the bar when he sees them enter the party. 

“There is my favorite nephew.” Rhodey said.  
“I’m your only nephew.” Harry retorted. Rhodey pulled Harry in for a hug and laughed. “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.”  
“How much have you given him to drink already?” Harry asked his dad who had the nerve to look innocent.  
“Tasha.” Harry smiled at the beautiful redhead across the bar. “Is my father that cheap now that he has you pulling double duty?” Natasha laughed and handed Harry a coke.  
“I’m undercover.” She winked.  
“I’ll make sure he is on his best behavior.” Harry said turning around to find his dad only to see that the man was now off talking to some tall blonde man.  
“Have fun.” Natasha laughed when she saw the notable blush form on Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry met Tasha when Loki invaded New York. He also met his best friend Clint. Speaking of, he saw the bird hiding up around the staircase. Harry shook his head at the man. He was going to kick his ass for not saying hi. Clint is also the only other omega that Harry has ever met. Tony beckoned Harry over to meet the man with the long blonde hair. 

“Thor, I’d like you to meet my son. Harry Stark.” Harry held out his hand and it was immediately engulfed by a much larger hand. “Nice to meet you son of Stark.” Thor said. He took another drink of his glass and turned away. Harry thought it was rude. Tony didn’t think anything of it. Harry happened to see his mother talking to Maria. He knew that Rhodey harbored feelings for the woman. Harry was sure that the woman had feelings for him too. 

“Come on there are some others.” Tony said pulling Harry around like a small tugboat. Every alpha that Harry was introduced to was rude to him. “Do I smell repulsive?” Harry asked Bruce haphazardly when he was standing next to the bar talking to Natasha. “I’m not the best judge of character?” Bruce took a drink from his glass. To be honest Bruce was glad he couldn’t smell Harry. He knew that he would become subject to his alpha desires and most likely take the smaller omega. That’s why Natasha was a safe bet. She was a beta. 

“All alphas have been absolutely rude to me.” Harry said. He was half tempted to retreat to his room. “You may want to take that up with your mother. A little birdie told me that she went around threatening all the alphas that if they wanted to keep their balls attached that they would look the other way when it came to you.” Natasha said looking up towards where Clint had been wondering around all night. Harry shrugged. This was his life.  
“Any reason why said little birdie has ignored me?” Harry asked.  
“He didn’t want to alarm you but he was injured on our latest mission.” Tasha said. Bruce watched the emotions flutter over Harry’s features. It was easy to read when it was someone that Harry cared about. Harry sat his glass on the counter and took off after Barton. Tasha shook her head. “Harry is going to get into trouble one of these days being that easy to read.” She looked over to Bruce who hadn’t taken his eyes off of where Harry vacated. Tasha smirked. Apparently Harry wasn’t the only one easy to read.

Clint was perched near the windowed wall watching the night. Harry has worked for the last year trying to get the drop on the archer. He toed off his shoes and socks. Harry moved quietly through the hall and moved until he saw Clint. They had spent hours playing hide and seek and tag. Clint was the first person that allowed him to be playful and have fun. Tony and Pepper allowed that too but with a heavy level of parental protection. Clint encourages Harry to be an omega without boundaries because he too knows what it’s like to be an omega.

Harry didn’t realize that Clint was on the phone. He was having a hushed conversation. Harry was confused because he didn’t think that Clint kept secrets from him at least what he could say. The missions he went on, he said what he could but most of the time he never liked to talk about them with Harry for good reason. Harry always respected his privacy. 

Clint hung up when he realized that Harry was standing there behind him. “I’m sorry Har, I didn’t see you there.” Clint said. It wasn’t the most warm reception that Harry received from his best friend. Harry felt hurt. Clint reached out for him but Harry was already pulling away. “Harry, I can explain.” When Clint grabbed Harry he smelt the alpha scent over him.  
“What are you doing? What has been going on Harry?” Clint was alarmed. He was worried. Harry jerked away from him.  
“I could ask you the same.” Harry grabbed his shoes and socks and walked off. Clint didn’t follow him. He knew better. It was better to leave Harry alone when he was pissed and let him cool off. Clint had things he needed to tell him but he didn’t know how he would take it. He knew that it would hurt him to know he has been lying. He has had good reason.

\---------------------------------------

Harry finally calmed down enough to join the party again. He hoped the Clint would get his shit together and they would go back to being Hawkeye and Lionheart. Tasha called them two peas in a pod shortly after they became friends. The first time they became friends it was shortly after Clint was brainwashed. Natasha had saved him. After the battle in New York Clint stayed in the Tower for a few weeks to recover. He was the first Avenger that Tony and Pepper let stay here. Harry snuck up on him in the middle of the night while he was getting a snack. Clint told him it was the first and last time it would ever happen and he has been true to his word ever since. They were inseparable after that once Harry found out that Clint was an omega like him. 

Harry took a deep breath and moved back to the main room. Music played and laughter carried around the room. This, he could deal with tonight. Captain America was standing next to Rhodey. He was the only Avenger that Harry had yet to meet. When Harry walked up to him Rhodey threw his arm around him and kissed his cheek. “This little man is the dude.” Major emphasis on the word dude. Harry felt spittle hit his cheek and he snorted. His uncle was toasted and would sleep like the dead tonight. “He is a badass. I am taking him flying….Shhhhh don’t please don’t tell his mother.” Rhodey looked around scared. Harry laughed. 

“Dad said she went to bed already but you could have said it louder and she would have heard you herself.” Harry said. Rhodey made a face his nephew.  
“Steve Rogers. Please to meet you finally.” Steve held out his hand and Harry shook it. Harry smiled at the blonde hair blue eyed man.  
“It must be interesting.” Harry said after Rhodey stumbled away.  
“What’s that?” Steve asked.  
“Dealing with men like my dad and Uncle Rhodey.” Harry said when he noticed the two were now in choir singing to “Hey Jude.” Uncle Rhodey pointed at Maria and winked. Harry turned away from the embarrassment.  
“I heard you dealt with my grandfather quite a bit.” Steve was taken aback by the chat.  
“Most people want to talk about what it’s like being frozen.”  
“I imagine it’s cold.” Harry said. Steve had to cover his mouth afraid he would spit his drink. He laughed. “As far as I know it was.”  
“Did my mom threaten you?” Steve let out a sigh as if he had been caught.  
“She is looking out for you.” Harry nodded.  
“But I don’t smell repulsive?” Harry asked. Steve blushed.  
“Harry, I respect your parents but your scent is mouth watering.” Steve finally choked out. Harry didn’t know what to think with that answer. Everyone said that Steve is completely straight laced so for him to say something like that it made heat unfurl in his stomach.  
“Thank you for being honest. I was starting to worry there was something wrong with me.” Harry put down his drink. He started to leave but Steve grabbed his hand.  
“Trust me there is nothing wrong with you.” Steve spoke while staring into Harry’s green eyes. Harry knew his mom would be on them within seconds. He nodded and pulled gently away from the man. A smile parting. Harry would wait until later to corner his mom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was later when they were sitting around Thor’s Hammer trying to wield it that Harry finally felt at ease with his dad’s friends. They were all laughing and carrying on. Uncle Rhodey tried to lift the Hammer and even tried to get him to lift it but Harry was too nervous, he didn’t want to appear to be a fool. Instead Rhodey and Tony tried to work together to lift it. That sent Harry into fits of laughter. Steve hadn’t taken his eyes off of him the whole night. Harry had never been under the watchful eyes of an available alpha before. He had to be careful because he knew that he could put off pheromones that his mom and dad would be able to smell. The life of an omega was complicated. 

Clint actually emerged from his hiding spot and sat next to him on the couch. “I’m sorry.” Clint whispered. Harry scrutinized him for a moment before leaning into the omega. They both savored the moment of comfort between them before they went back to watching the group. Steve decided to try his hand at Thor’s Hammer. He locked eyes briefly with Harry before he grabbed the handle. Harry watched it move. Thor shifted uncomfortably. Clint took in the moment between the two and then shook his head. “I’m telling mommy.” Harry elbowed Clint which earned a groan. The man’s eyes widened. “Tasha said you were hurt. Are you ok?” Harry put his hand over Clint’s side. “It still twinges.”  
“You and me still need to talk.” Harry glared at the man before getting up. Clint stuck his tongue out at Harry before the younger omega turned his back and headed for the bathroom. 

Harry has had the most exciting night in years. He has been allowed to be himself and not be guarded by his mother or father though he knows she tried to threaten the alphas here. He is glad that he now has a couple of new friends. 

When he came back to the party, a sentry bot, badly damaged was staring at his group of friends and his father talking to them. “You’re all killers.” The bot said. Harry didn’t dare move. Clint barely shook his head clearly not wanting to alarm the sentry bot of Harry’s presence.  
“Stark.” Steve spoke with authority. He didn’t know what was going on but something wasn’t right. “Jarvis.” Tony called for his A.I but no one answered. Harry grew worried. Jarvis has never not answered as long as Harry has been here.  
“I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?” The bot spoke again. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The voice was laced with Alpha pheromones which made no scientific sense. No one has been able to synthetically produce Alpha scent and put it into A.I. They have tried and all commercial products have failed because the scent is all wrong.  
Tony was tapping his device.”We have to reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.” Harry shook his head. His father has never made a technological failure before nor would Jarvis allow him too. There are too many fail safes in place for that to happen.

“There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” Harry felt his heart stop. Who could he have killed. Harry looked at the people in front of him. They were all accounted for.  
“You killed someone?” Steve asked. Steve looked around and then laid eyes on Harry. He could see the relief wash over him. Harry felt the blush creep across his cheeks. Now was not the time for this omega hormone crap, Harry mentally scolded himself. 

“Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices.” The sentry bot said. He was leaking oil everywhere. Harry hit the cuff button on his blazer. The palm repulser attachment from the Mach VI Suit he was repairing was now covering his hand.  
“Who sent you?” Thor asked. 

"I see a suit of armor around the world". It was something that his dad had said before. He knows his dad wants to protect everyone. It started when he became Iron Man and then only became an obsession when Loki invaded.  
“Ultron!” Bruce hissed. Harry stared at him. How could he know him? His father looked at the bot as if there was a link as well.

“In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.”  
“What mission?” Harry asks. It was the first time that Harry drew attention to himself. Tony whined. 

“Ah, junior.” Ultron said. “Peace in our time.”  
The legionnaire bots busted out of the walls. Harry hit the repulsor and hit one of the legionnaire bots. All hell broke loose. One of the legionnaire bots flies after the sceptre. Clint runs over to Harry. “What the hell were you thinking?”  
“I was thinking, not death.” 

They are both attacked. Harry hits another with his palm weapon. Steve manages to knock the one out with his shield. Another is taken out by Tony. Steve stands protective around Harry but Harry runs around him and attacks another of the bots that is going after Banner and Natasha. They are hiding over the bar. Tasha said something about not wanting Bruce to turn green. Harry had no idea what that meant. He knew very little about the thing called Hulk. Bruce mentioned it briefly. 

“That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?” Ultron picks up one of the dismembered legionnaire bots. “With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction.” He laughs. He turns to look at Harry who is standing next to Steve. “I can show you the world….. Shining… Shimmering…. When did, you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes.” Ultron’s alpha voice sings as if a lullaby and soothes over Harry’s skin. The omega’s knees buckle and Harry crashes into Steve’s waiting arms. Everyone in the room lunges to attack Ultron who cackles as they crush him. They destroy his body but Ultron starts singing again, “I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me.” The lights go out on Ultron.

A voice cuts through the white noise in Harry’s mind. Bruce was shining a light into Harry’s eyes. The omegas’ pupils were dilated. Harry whined, high in his throat. He reached out to seek comfort. Bruce’s eyebrows drew together. Tony rushed in the room to comfort his son. But the boy drew up away from him. Tony reached for his son again but this time Harry pushed his dad away with something deep within him. Something that Harry had hidden away. Something that Harry forgotten about completely. 

Tony was thrown across the room. Rhodey ran to his nephew who didn’t want to seek any attention. Harry stood up on the bed. He was shaking, sweaty and upset. “What did you do?” Harry asked. But he didn’t ask. He yelled it. “I’m so tired of being protected and sheltered. Are you ashamed of me?” Harry asked his father. Tony had never saw his son act this way. Bruce and Rhodey were the only ones in the room with them now. It was strange to see Harry act this way. It was as if a foreign person took over Harry completely. Bruce only knew him a short time but he had a feeling he knew what was in Harry’s heart and this was angry with a side of hatred. Something he knew to well. 

“You say that omegas should be valued and pampered and yet you keep me in this tower.” Harry could feel the alpha voice of Ultron in his mind. It was freeing. “You keep me locked away from life, from love and for what? So that you and mum will get to spend another year playing make believe with an orphan.” Harry growled. He was ready to attack Tony but Bruce had moved behind him and hit him in the neck with a tranquilizer. Harry felt the same freeing power flow throw his veins again and he took off for a dive out of the window of the lab. During Harry’s monologue more of the Avengers had joined them. More people were in the lab to stand witness to Harry’s madness. The tranquilizer didn’t work. The adrenaline running through Harry’s veins countered it. 

Everyone screamed. Tony yelled for Jarvis to send him the Mach VII suit but Jarvis didn’t respond. Thor took off after Harry. Steve couldn’t stand around. He took the stairs five at a time. Rhodey went for War Machine but the suit was on a different floor. Bruce stood there in shock. His heart was in his stomach. Hulk was below the surface telling him to stay calm that Harry knew what he was doing that he wasn’t a stupid mate. Bruce bristled at that word. 

Clint was with Steve. If anyone could talk sense into Harry it would be Clint. Though Harry and Tony were thick as thieves. Harry looked up to his father, he would never talk to him like that. It was completely out of character for him. Clint has had reservations about how Tony and Pepper have kept Harry hidden away but he wouldn’t have expected Harry to react like that. Then he thought back to what Ultron said about showing Harry a new world. Clint wanted to resurrect that bot and kill it again. He would tell Harry his secret as soon as he could. There would be no more of this crap between them. He didn’t like it.

Outside an omega man dressed in black robes along with a older alpha man dressed in grey robes were standing with their wands pointed towards the tower. Steve and Clint were both taken aback by their presence. Tony skidded to a halt behind them. Rhodey flew past them. “I’m coming Harry.” He yelled. But he stopped when he realized that Harry wasn’t moving.  
The two men had wands pointed upwards. Harry was suspended in a red and gold suit in mid air. The older of the two men brought his wand down and Harry came down with it. Steve has seen a lot of things in his day but this almost takes the cake. Clint opens his mouth and closes it again at a loss of words. 

“It appears Mr. Stark that we have come exactly when you needed us to.” The man in grey said. He lowered Harry in the suit to the ground. Tony ran towards him. Harry was unconscious. Tony had the suit removed in a minute. “He is under a confundus Albus.” The man in black said. Tony stared back at him. The group had grown.

Pepper rushed towards them. She had been awoken from all of the noise. “What the hell Tony, Harry?” She saw the two men and immediately growled. “No, not yet. Please. Don’t take him, you promised.” She looked at Tony. Everyone looked at her and then at the men. Tony felt completely at a loss at what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept most of Ultron's speech to the Avenger's during the party because it's awesome! And in James Spader's voice?!?! Hello! I did ad lib the part with the other song. 100 points to whoever can guess which Disney movie that song came from? Since of course the strings lyrics came from Pinocchio. I thought I would throw in my own flare to go with the story. The part about an alpha robot is a crazy idea right? I have no idea where I came up with it. Keep reading. Thank you...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and Snape make it known why they are there. Harry must make a choice. Bruce is a confused alpha. Clint is the best friend a omega could ask for. Also no more secrets maybe?

Clint was kneeling in front of Harry who was laid out on the couch. Tony was trying to comfort Pepper who was staring at the two newcomers. Rhodey was drinking as much water as he could. He didn’t need this while nursing a strong buzz that was drifting into hangover territory now. Steve was sitting on the arm of the couch also staring down at the newcomers. Bruce and Tasha were in the Stark living room as well. Bruce was leaning against the wall. Tasha was nearby. Clint laid a hand over Harry’s chest who was breathing calmly. 

“He is quite fine.” The alpha said. Clint turned to look at him. There is no way Harry is alright. When Harry wakes, he will feel guilty about what he said and did. “Hey buddy, I know you pick the shittiest times to sleep but you’ll really not like what’s about to go down with you asleep. You need to wake up.” Clint said. He kissed Harry’s temple and stood up. He moved towards the wall where Tasha was. The alpha smell that was clinging to Harry was from Bruce. He knew that Tasha gave mixed signals about Bruce. That was a love triangle that Harry didn’t need to get involved in. 

“You took our money and now your back.” Pepper finally snapped. She charged towards the two men but a forcefield of some sort kept her at bay.  
“You must understand that we had every intention of staying away Mrs. Stark but unfortunately we are running out of time.” Dumbledore said. He looked at the redhead with the utmost respect and care.  
“What do you expect our Harry to do?” Tony asked. He already knew the answer. 

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape have already made this trip before. Three times before to be exact. Harry was 12 when they first met them. Harry and Pepper were in Nordstrom when Tony was approached. It happened again when Harry was 15 and then again when he was 16. Tony was able to keep it from Pepper each time. He paid them off. He told them that he would fund whatever endeavor or charity they needed. But they always came back. Pepper knew more than he thought. 

“Tom Riddle has declared war. It's only a matter of time before he comes after Harry.” Dumbledore spoke again.  
“War? What kind of war, why haven’t we heard about it?” Steve asked.  
“This is really none of your business.” Pepper growled at Cap. Steve shook his head with his hands on his hips.  
“Forgive me Pepper but I believe that given the situation that it has become my business. What war?” Steve looked at the two men. 

“First I must start from the beginning. Harry is unique. He is an omega, but he is unlike any omega that you have ever laid eyes on. He is a wizard.” Dumbledore paused for effect. Rhodey spit out the sip of water that he had taken.  
“He is a what? Is that something contagious?” Rhodey looked around scared. He really needed to lay down. The room was spinning.  
“His father was a wizard and his mother a witch. They were both murdered on Halloween Night by Tom Riddle. Harry was the only one to survive because his mother shielded him. Because Harry lived, Tom died that night. He was weakened from the magic that was used. I made the executive decision to send Harry to live with his relatives.” Tony had to hold Pepper back. Rhodey tried to grab her too but she nearly punched him in the face.  
“You shouldn’t be within 100 yards of Harry. You almost got him killed!” Pepper reached for Dumbledore, but Snape stood up at cast a spell on the woman that bound her to a chair and silenced her. Tony and Rhodey shared a look. 

“Can you teach us that?” They asked. Snape raised an eyebrow at them.  
“You sent Harry to his relatives, then what?” Steve asked. He wanted to find out more. He was more curious about how this affected Harry now. Bruce had moved closer to the couch. Steve didn’t see Bruce as much of a threat considering that he was close to Tasha. If anything, Bruce saw Harry as a patient maybe a friend now.  
“I can assure you that I knew nothing of the abuse that went on. I would have placed him somewhere else immediately. I want you all to know that I never wanted any of this to fall on Harry’s shoulders. I’m not the one who decided.”  
Steve bit his lip. “You still haven’t explained anything.”

“I need Harry awake. He needs to know what we are asking.” Dumbledore said. Tony shook his head. He was on the verge of tears. Pepper was upset too. “No, you don’t.”  
“I think Harry is old enough to make his own choices. In our world he is of age.” Severus said. The man in black was an unusual omega. Tony wasn’t used to omegas carrying the majority of the conversation when their alpha was sitting right there. But this was the most unusual of situations.  
“Here, it is 18.” Tony said abruptly.  
“That maybe so but I think Harry deserves to know what’s going on.” Bruce agreed with Steve.  
“If this includes his well-being than he should know.” Bruce added.  
“Let’s say I agree.” Tony didn’t dare look at Pepper, he didn’t want to upset her more so than she already was. “He is knocked out.” Tony pointed to his son that was comatose.  
Dumbledore cast “Innervate” and seconds later Harry sat upright. They all looked at him worried. 

“What on earth is going on?” He looked at all the worried faces. Clint ran over to his side and touched his arm. “Clint? What happened? We were sitting on the couch and then this robot attacked. I don’t remember much.” He scrunched up his face. Tony kept his distance from Harry though he wanted to be the one comforting him.  
“You were under alpha control.” Severus said. “Omegas are affected by it, but we are not like normal omegas. We can turn it off. We can spell against it. We do not have to be a slave to that part of you.” Harry’s eyes widened as the man spoke. Harry liked that the man used the term “we,” he felt less alone that way.  
“What am I?” Harry asked.  
“You’ve always been special Harry, I imagine that when you were with your relatives that it started out as ways to protect yourself. Your magic would lash out at the people that hurt you. Once you became a Stark you didn’t have a need for it anymore. That was until tonight. You pushed your father away.” Harry’s head whipped around to his dad. His eyes watered instantly.  
“I’m so sorry.” Harry flew up on his knees, Tony was quick enough to grab Harry around the middle and pull him to his chest. They hugged for a moment. Harry muttering words of apology and Tony telling him that he didn’t care that nothing would ever make him hate him. 

“That magic makes you a wizard.” Snape finished telling him. “We have come because we need you to help us. There is a madman who is terrorizing innocent people and killing them for terrible reasons. The same man who killed your biological parents Harry. Everyone thought he died that same night, but he hid until he grew strong enough again and now he is ready to make his move.” Dumbledore said. Harry stood up off the couch and began to move and pace around the room. It was something that Tony usually did when he was nervous or stressed or needed to think.  
“Am I supposed to take out this madman alone?” Harry asked. He was confused about what they were asking of him. He looked at his mum who was immobile in a chair and silent. Harry fell to his knees in front of her. Tony looked at the two men and asked them to let Pepper go. She fell to her knees in front of Harry and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You both hid this from me?” Harry asks. He didn’t think they hid secrets from him. His parents were always straightforward with him. Even on things he didn’t want to know like how good in bed his dad was. He sounded heartbroken and defeated.  
“Harry, we only wanted to protect you. We love you.”  
“I know but at what point does it become too far?” Harry asks. Pepper shakes her head.  
“You were so hurt when we first met you baby. I couldn’t let anyone do that to you again.”  
“You both kept me from experiences? I’ve not had real friends. Clint is my friend mostly because I refuse to leave him alone. I’ve never driven a car that you know of. Uncle Rhodey lets me do things because he feels sorry for me.” Harry is crying now. He is pointing and sobbing. “The Alphas won’t look at me. I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’ve never been kissed. Most omegas my age is mated or spoken for. I’m a freak.” Pepper and Tony shared sad look. Dumbledore kept talking.

“There was a prophecy which is why Tom Riddle will not die unless you go to fight him. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.” Dumbledore finished. Harry nodded. Might as well add it to the list of things that make him a freak.  
“The mark?” Steve asked. Dumbledore pointed to the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead. “I thought it was a birthmark.” Harry laughed. 

Thor picked that moment to storm in and grab Tony around the throat and lift him up. “Come on use your words buddy.” Tony said.  
“I have more than enough words to describe you Stark.” Thor drops the smaller man.  
“There is a lot of that going around.” Clint said looking over at Harry who was very upset. Clint wanted to comfort him but after everything that was said it was wise to keep distance. He would make sure to tell Harry, to emphasize to Harry that the friendship is real and not there because Clint felt sorry for him.  
“The legionnaire bot with the scepter?” Steve Rogers yelled at Thor.  
“Went cold.”  
“Why is the bot trying to kill us?” Rhodey asked. Tony laughed. Bruce’s eyes widened. Everyone thought that maybe Tony finally snapped.  
“Why is this funny?” Thor asked.  
“No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible.”  
“This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand.” Thor was in Tony’s face now. “No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this.” Tony was laughing again. “Tony, maybe this might not be the time to…” Bruce was trying to diffuse the situation.  
“Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls.”  
“Only when I've created a murder bot.” Bruce argued.  
“We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?” Tony asked.  
“Do you realize what happened tonight? Ultron used the Alpha voice on your son. He was ready to hurt you. He was ready to hurt himself, Tony. Don’t be an idiot.” Bruce wanted Tony to see where they screwed up. Tony had the nerve to look surprised.  
“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD.” Steve was tired of this internal fighting. He just wanted people to be held responsible for their actions.  
“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony asked. Harry rolled his eyes. He can still feel remnants of Ultron’s alpha voice in his head. He clenches his fist.  
“No, it's never come up.” Rhodey and Pepper said.  
“Saved New York?” Harry shook his head. For months after the battle in New York, Tony bragged about being the savior.  
“Never heard that.” Rhodey added.  
“Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?”  
“Together.”  
“We'll lose.” Tony said.  
“My father, forever the pessimist.” Harry felt the energy of his magic building again. The man known as Severus put his hand out to calm Harry. He cast another spell and Harry felt instantly better, the alpha voice was gone from his mind. The group watched the two of them but didn’t speak. Later Harry would learn that Severus put a shield up in his mind. A temporary one but a helpful at the moment.  
“Then we'll do that together, too. Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller.” Steve said. The group split up. 

Tony and Pepper were left with Harry and the two men. “You can come with us and we can show you a whole different world.” Dumbledore said. “Omegas and Alphas live together as one. You’ll find many omegas there. There is no shame and hiding. You can train to become the wizard that your parents were. Severus can help you.” Harry looked at both men and then his parents. 

“It’s your decision Harry.” Pepper said tears in her eyes. Harry was taken aback that she was going to let him decide. Tony pulled Harry away from the men and Pepper. He wanted to speak to Harry alone.  
“I know that this is important to you kid that you want to find yourself and I said that I never wanted to be my dad. I feel like I might have gone at the complete opposite end of the spectrum and wrapped you in cotton wool, but I want to give you a chance at something else. Come with me to get Ultron. You can wear the Mark III suit.” Harry’s eyes lit up. This had to be impossible. His dad was offering him a chance to be an Avenger? 

“My motives are completely selfish. I want more time with you.” Tony said. Harry looked back at the two men who came to get him. “Ok. But I have to go with them afterwards.” Tony smiled at his son and wrapped his hand around his neck and tilted their foreheads together. “I love you son. My dad never told me. I’m sorry if I fucked everything up with you but please give me time to fix it.” Harry whispered that he loved his dad too. Harry told Dumbledore and Severus that he would help them in a few days, but he had some payback first. He wanted to go after Ultron. It was important for him.

Clint grabbed him before he had a chance to go to the Iron Man suit. Tony excused himself for a moment. “How can you ever think that I spend time with you because I feel sorry for you?” Clint asked. Harry hurt his feelings too. “One thing you should know by now is that if I didn’t like you, I would have kicked your ass and never looked back.” Harry kept nodding. Harry doesn’t think sometimes when he speaks, and he hurt his best friend without thinking.  
“I do have a secret that I’ve kept from you but it’s not because I wanted to, trust me. Nat knows but only because she has been around me forever. I don’t want secrets between us anymore. You mean a lot to me Harry. I didn’t have any family when I was growing up which was why I went to work for SHIELD. When I met you, I felt like I was meeting a piece of my family.” Clint teared up at the admission. They both hugged tightly.  
“I really hate crying.” Clint laughed. Harry snorted. Clint whispered into Harry’s ear his secret. Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Come on Har, it’s not that hard to believe.” Harry laughed that time. Clint smiled. “What do you say we go kick some robot ass?” Harry nodded.

Tony came back into the room once Clint left and found Harry in a better mood. The suit was already around him. “Do you know how to fly this thing?” Tony asked. “I’m not talking about that falling thing you did earlier.” Harry looked ashamed. Tony grabbed his chin and held it up until his eyes were looking into Tony’s.  
“Seeing you in my suit, I couldn’t be prouder.” Harry smiled at his dad. “Just operate it correctly.” Tony added. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. He flipped the face plate over and turned the thrusters on. He hovered for a few moments before setting down. “That was the first thing Uncle Rhodey taught me.”  
“It should have been me.” Tony mumbled as Harry walked away. 

Harry was stopped by Steve next. “I don’t want you to worry. You won’t have to fight anyone alone.” Steve said. Harry appreciated Steve for being the caring person he was. “Thank you.” Steve didn’t want to be awkward, he reached for Harry, but Bruce came out to find them standing near the jet.  
“Everyone is ready.” Steve nodded and headed into the jet. Bruce moved closer to Harry. “You scared us you know.” Harry let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”  
“If you ever want to talk, I’m here. I know what it’s like to have a lot of anger bottled up.” Harry hit the button and uncover his face. Bruce was glad to be looking into those green eyes again. He felt himself reaching for Harry before he could stop it. Harry leaned into the touch. His fingers slid down Harry’s cheek and his neck. He moved closer wanted to take a deep breath of Harry’s scent but paused. What was he doing?  
“Let’s go.” Clint called from the jet. Harry jumped, Bruce shook his head. Thank god for nosy friends. Tony was flying next to the jet, Harry was flying with him. Rhodey stayed behind, he was too hungover to continue. Pepper wished them well. Harry didn’t stand around to hear her lament to Tony about how this was a bad idea.  
\-----------------------------------  
Harry was in the troughs of heat with a familiar alpha scent around him. He was completely naked, exposed to everyone in his family, the media, the world. There was a giant green alpha towering over him. Harry took him, quivering and sweating. Everyone was watching and cheering. It was embarrassing. Harry was in tears. He wanted his first time to be private, to be special. Harry wanted to die but he was being impaled. Nothing about it was pleasurable.

Then he came to. “Harry? Snap out of it.” Tony smacked his son’s face. Harry was still in the Iron man suit but he head was exposed. He was sitting in the jet. Bruce was nowhere to be found. “Where is he?” Tony asked. But he asked for Friday to look for him and she found him terrorizing a nearby city. Tony took off to help. 

Harry snapped out of his trance. The girl and her brother did something to him. They messed with his mind. He has had enough of that today. The last thing he remembers before closing his eyes was they messed with Bruce’s mind too. Harry hopes that nothing happened, but Bruce was missing, and his father took off quickly. Harry did the same. 

They found him jumping from building to building. “You scared?” Tony asked. Harry shook his head no. He was more mesmerized that Bruce can become something wholly different than the man he knew. “Romanov knows a trick to pull him out of it, but I have a feeling that won’t work.” Tony said when he grappled Hulk and was now trying to get the alpha to submit. Harry felt a spark of jealousy when Tasha was mentioned. He wasn’t used to feeling that way. He never had anyone or a need to feel jealous before.

Tony tried using Veronica on Hulk, but he got free. He tried punching him into submission, but he kept fighting. Tony was growing tired. Then he brought down a building. But still Hulk fought back.  
Harry shed the armor and stood in the middle of the road. The dust was thick around him. People were running in all directions. Tony was shouting at Harry to put back on his armor. For some reason Harry felt that this would work. That this was their only option.

Hulk caught Harry’s scent. Harry was surprised to find that Hulk’s senses were left intact unlike what Bruce told him about how he can’t scent the omega, nor does he have alpha scent either. He wondered if Hulk/Bruce was hiding the alpha side of himself just like Harry had been forced to hide the omega side. Harry wished there would be no more lies.

Hulk rushed towards Harry. The small man didn’t flinch or move. He wasn’t intimidated by this alpha. A piece of him felt right whenever he was in Bruce’s presence. Hulk picked up Harry and pressed him against his chest and he breathed in Harry’s scent. A wounded sound came from Hulk and quickly the giant became the normal sized man Bruce is. Harry was in Bruce’s arms. Though Bruce cradled him tighter and they hugged. “Thank you.” Bruce whispered. 

Tony cleared his throat. “We need to go, now.” He said. Harry nodded. Bruce looked at Tony and Harry and realized that he had been caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. “Come on, I'll take you. After all, you punch me in the back and then try to put moves on my kid. Makes sense. It’s been that kind of day.” Tony mumbled. Bruce is ready to apologize but Tony grabs him and carries him off before he can speak. “If you even speak Harry’s name I’ll drop you.” Tony warned. Bruce kept his mouth shut. Harry hit the button on his armor and is covered and flying before anyone can arrest him.

They join the others in the jet. “We will go to the safe house.” Clint said when Harry entered. The iron suit was shed, and Harry took a seat in the chair next to Clint. It took only a second before Clint’s eyes widened and he turned to look, Tony was giving Bruce a death stare. “You reek dude.” Clint couldn’t help but chuckle. “But your dad’s best friend?” Clint asked whispering.  
Harry shrugged. “Hang on a sec,” Clint gave piloting over to Harry which isn’t unusual. Rhodey taught Harry to fly but on the downlow. Tony knows but has yet to allow him. Clint comes back with Thor. 

“Thor can you talk some sense into Harry.” Thor was still shaken up after what Wanda Maximoff made him see during his vision.  
“What am I supposed to enlighten this young omega of?” Thor asks. Harry doesn’t turn his head to look at either of them.  
“Tell him that Bruce is the type of alpha that you settle down with. Harry needs to find some to fool around with. Maybe even a beta or two.” Clint said. Thor’s eyes shown with mirth. Harry spared a glance. The playful attitude made him regret the look. Thor was enjoying the question. 

“I believe that Clint would like you to sow some oats before you commit to someone like Dr. Banner.” Thor said. “I can offer my services.” He said with a wink. Harry had to bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
“No, I didn’t bring you over here for that. Tell him that as an alpha, you don’t mind having an omega with experience.” Clint continued. Arousal flooded the compartment. “That was not what I brought you over here for!” Clint growled. Thor looked playful at Harry. A blush began to creep across Harry’s cheeks, his neck and his chest. Being talked about and wanted even as an object of pleasure gave Harry dark thoughts. 

“He is a beautiful omega and you’re talking about sex! You’re obviously trying to get me to lay with him which wouldn’t be a hardship.” Clint pushed Thor away.  
“That backfired.”  
“Pimping my son to the god of thunder would backfire.” Tony said now glaring at Clint. Bruce turned to look at them. He hadn’t been paying attention. His mind was replaying the vision that Wanda put in his head.  
“No one is pimping out Harry.” Bruce said with the Hulk making an appearance in his voice.  
Steve finally handing out his two cents. “Stand down big guy. No one is touching Harry.” Steve realized that maybe Bruce felt something more for Harry since the pheromones flooded the compartment again only this time it was a protective scent that an alpha puts out for their mate.  
Harry has refused to look at Bruce until then. But Natasha chose that moment to wake up and throw herself into Bruce’s lap trying to calm him down. “Don’t go green. Don’t go green.” She spoke the mantra. Harry kept his eyes forward even when he knew everyone else was looking at him. Harry didn’t have a fear of Bruce going green in the jet and hurting them. Harry had a feeling that the Hulk would never hurt him.  
“We are here.” Harry spoke up some time later, his voice cracked from inactivity.  
“No, we are home.” Clint smiled at the smaller omega.  
“You know that grin creeps me out sometimes. I never know if I’m going to get in to trouble when you smile like that.” Harry said dryly.  
“Oh, they have been waiting to meet you. You’ll be in plenty of trouble.” Clint practically bounded off the jet pulling Harry with him.

The farm is large. Acres surrounding the house from all ends. Harry is drug inside while everyone else is at a more leisure pace. Natasha refuses to let Bruce go. Tony hasn’t taken his eyes off the asshole. He scents marks his son and then has the nerve to be all over Romanov. Typical alpha who can’t keep his dick in his pants. Wants a ready omega and a beta on the side. Tony let out a growl causing Steve to whip his head around to check on him. “M fine.” Tony said. 

They entered the house to find Harry in a Barton family pile. Tony couldn’t stay upset long because his son was smelling content and happy and for the first time in hours he was laughing. The laughter was high and light, and nothing could interrupt that moment. Tony would go out of his way to make his son laugh. He never wanted him to go long without finding something funny. It was something that Tony, Rhodey and Happy took delight in. 

Steve was watching Harry wrapped around the Barton children smiling and carrying on, it was a sight to see. He turned to find that Natasha and Bruce were deep in conversation about something that left Bruce ignoring Harry in his element. Harry loved family time even if it wasn’t his family. Steve let out a sigh. If he had it his way, he would be right there enjoying those moments too and waiting for the right time to breed Harry making children of their own. 

Thor excused himself smelling aroused. “I have a mission to take care of.”  
“We don’t need to know what you call it.” Clint called out. Harry rolled his eyes but kept tickling Cooper. Lila was already planning a picnic for them. Laura was happy to finally meet Harry especially since her husband talked about him constantly. 

“The next time you keep a secret make sure it’s as good as this one.” Harry said to Clint.  
“I don’t plan for there to be a next time Harry. You’re my family and I’ve finally introduced you to my wife and kids. I’m not about to go down that road of secrets again.”  
But Clint watched Nat drag Bruce off upstairs knowing that her bedroom was up there. He bit the inside of his cheek. What the hell was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce deals with being an alpha, not a very good one either. Or maybe? Harry finally makes a trip to Hogwarts.

“Daddy, daddy,” a little boy was calling out to him and trying to get his attention but refused to look. Bruce wouldn’t, he couldn’t. Harry grabbed the little boy up and twirled him around playfully. Bruce was watching them from afar. It was like a moving picture where he was on the outside looking in. It was a crowded park. Too many people around. Bruce didn’t trust himself around this many people. 

“Daddy.” The boy held out his hands for him but Bruce shook his head in fear. He had Harry’s eyes but his dark curly hair. The boy cried out for him again only this time someone else stood in his place. Steve, stood in for him. The boy smiled and gladly went to good ole Cap. Bruce felt the Hulk roaring at the surface. Harry was smiling at them. That smile was only meant for him. 

Bruce had to fight to keep the Hulk down. Natasha took him upstairs to her room. “Don’t lose control.” She hissed at him. Bruce ran a hand over his face.   
“You don’t know what I saw.”   
“I do know. She gave me a terrible memories too.” Natasha said.  
“Harry, I...we had a kid but I can’t. I physically can’t.” Bruce was upset. He pointed to himself and then began to pace around. “But we did and our son kept calling out to me but I couldn’t go to him because I was afraid of losing control. Steve stepped in though.” Bruce swallowed the bile in his throat. He hated himself then.  
Natasha walked over to where Bruce had propped himself against the wall looking out the window. “Harry would never judge you. He has feelings for you and it’s obvious that you have feelings for him so I think maybe you should see what happens. If I’ve learned anything it’s that we don’t exactly have a lot of time on this planet.” Bruce thought a lot about what Natasha said. 

Harry happened see Natasha and Bruce standing intimately with each other as he took his things to the bedroom where Clint told him to put his stuff. It was later when Bruce approached Harry that things became heated. They have a few moments alone in the Barton family den after Clint said he was going to put the kids to bed. 

“I’m not the best alpha Harry and thinking about me as such is probably not the best idea.” Bruce said trying not to look at Harry as he said so. Harry was sitting on the couch, he had been facing the TV but when Bruce spoke he turned towards him. 

“I’ve not had one thought about you as one Bruce.” Harry said keeping his voice level.   
“When I’m with you, I have this overwhelming urge, this fight between Bruce and the Hulk and I’m not sure who is going to win. The alpha in me, I can’t control.”   
“I’ve never once asked you to. I don’t think I have to tell you that I’m not afraid of you or of the Hulk. Frankly Bruce, you are both the same damn man. I don’t understand why you are claiming he is different.” Harry asked. He moved closer to Bruce now. He was squatting in front of where Bruce was sitting. Harry wanted to look into the man’s eyes.   
“Because he scares me. I never know what he is capable of and the thought that he could hurt you.” Bruce trailed off. Harry reached out to touch Bruce but the older man backed away. The hurt reflected in Harry’s eyes more than Bruce expected. Harry stood up looking down on Bruce.   
“I think you know that neither you nor Hulk would hurt me. I’ve been in his presence and pulled you out. I think that scares you more than anything that I am capable of calming that beast inside of you. I just realized that I’ll never have you because you’ve been lying to yourself far longer than you’ve ever been lying to me.” Bruce looked at Harry’s sad face. He had no idea what he had done to him. Hulk was threatening to break free. He wanted to claim, he wanted to calm his mate. But Bruce wanted the damage to be done because the break would be clean and he wouldn’t have to worry about the pain he would cause Harry later. He wouldn’t have to worry about never giving him children, he wouldn’t have to worry about never making him a father. Bruce felt his own heart break to pieces. 

“I’m sorry Harry.” Bruce whispered. Harry nodded. Harry didn’t wait around. He passed by Clint who asked if they were going to play cards but Harry told him he was tired. They called it a night. Harry spent the night tinkering with his dad in the barn instead of sleeping. They worked on a tractor, old school which delighted Harry. It felt like old times. Tony wanted to ask Harry what happened but they kept working and neither brought up any drama. It was the best environment.

In the morning Harry had taken a shower when Steve had knocked on the bathroom door. He thought that maybe Natasha was in the shower. Steve had to take a leak. He was usually a gentleman but when you gotta go, you gotta go. 

Once the steam cleared Steve was able to make out the body of Harry in the shower. “You going to continue to stare?” Harry asked playfully.   
“Um. I’ll be going.” Steve said turning to leave but Harry reached for his towel on the rack on the back of the door leaving Steve stuck inside the room. It also left Steve with a full view of Harry’s assets.   
“I couldn’t smell that it was you, Harry. I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’m not sorry.” Harry said. He patted himself dry and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and into Steve’s space. The steam was still heavy in the air. 

Harry looked up at Steve who was waiting for the man to make a move. Steve reached out to hold his face. His thumb traced along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry closed his eyes wanting to want this. Wishing that he could forget everything else. Steve kissed Harry’s chin. But Steve was better than that. Steve deserved better than that. “I’m not going anywhere Harry.” Steve whispered against Harry’s skin as he kissed him gently again. Harry realized that Steve was talking about the fact that he knew Harry wasn’t ready for anything and may not be for a while but if and when he is, Steve would be there. 

Harry let a sob go when he wrapped himself in Steve’s arms. Steve held Harry for a moment while Harry collected himself. “I’m sorry.” Harry whispered. “I’m not.” Steve smiled. “You’re not a broken omega. Trust me.” Steve kissed Harry’s forehead. 

\----------------

“I didn’t know that their bond was that deep already. They weren’t physical. They weren’t in love even. Not that Harry ever told me. Hell they just met.” Clint said. Tony was standing in the Barton den with Steve and Natasha. They were talking about the situation. 

“I could cut his dick off and that would make things easier.” Tony said.   
“It’s not easy for Bruce either.” Natasha said.  
“How so? He is hiding behind the Jolly Green Giant.” Tony growled. Natasha rolled her eyes.   
“Arguing isn’t helping. The fact is, they bonded. It was a nonphysical one but it happened and Bruce refuses to see it. Harry is dealing with the fallout.” Steve added.  
“Not well either.” Clint said.  
“I think he should probably find out about being a wizard.” Steve said. Tony turned to glare at him.   
“It needs to happen. Harry promised and he should stick to it. Now more than ever. It would give him a chance to clear his head.” Steve continued. Tony let out a sigh.  
“I really hate it when you make sense. I’ll talk to him.” Tony said.   
“I’ll stand back up if you need me.” Tony patted Clint on the shoulder.

\----------------------------

Harry was waiting for Rhodey when Severus showed up. Tony talked things over with him and Harry knew that everything he said was the best option. It hurt to be apart from them and particularly Bruce but it needed to happen. He needed to break the bond and since being rejected didn’t do it quickly/cleanly enough. Harry’s next option was to leave for a while. But he also told the two wizards that he would do what he was prophesied to do. He would train to be the wizard he was and help bring down the bad guy known as Voldemort. 

Rhodey dropped out of the sky in the War Machine suit. Rhodey was never the best at being incognito but he is ten times better at it then his dad. Rhodey put the suit in the a case and was ready for whatever way was optimal wizard travel. Rhodey and Severus size each other up. “We will have to travel by port key.” Severus said after a moment. Harry had no idea what that meant and Rhodey didn’t trust the guy. 

“Port what now? There is no boats nearby.” Severus didn’t speak further but instead he picked up a rusty can from the ground. “Shall we?” He asks. “You have to touch the can.” Severus said to Harry and Rhodey. They both touched the can and within seconds they felt as if they were being shoved through a keyhole and out the other side.

They landed on fresh grass. It was dark still and the surrounding area was quiet. “Come, everyone is still asleep.” Severus said. Harry and Rhodey followed the man. Harry had a backpack over his shoulders and Rhodey was carrying his army duffle. Thankfully the suit was easily transportable and now hidden in a small suitcase. Rhodey was more laid back in jeans and a t-shirt. Harry was sporting jeans and a button up shirt. Both were wearing converse. In this part of the world they would stick out like sore thumbs.

Hogwarts castle came into view. Harry was mesmerised. He has seen some big and amazing places but this is out of a fictional tale. A small elf appears to let them in the gate and then disappeared. Rhodey sees it and claims he needs his eyes checked. 

“Normally we have a sorting hat for new arrivals but you are a special circumstance. I am to oversea your training personally. You can stay in the dungeon quarters. The castle has already accommodated you both. There is a suite ready. We will start training tomorrow morning at 8am. The classes have already let out for the year but a few remaining students have stayed for purposes to help with the impending war.” Harry is quiet. Rhodey thanks the man though he has no idea what any of it means. 

“The castle has an actual dungeon? Do you torture people in there?” Rhodey asks. Harry elbows him in the stomach. “It’s a legit question. Would you look at this Igor mother fu…..” Rhodey doesn’t finish that statement. Severus turns to stare at them before another word is uttered. Rhodey is caught so off guard that it makes Harry laugh. “Quiet. There are people here that are trying to get some rest.” Severus said. 

Once inside the castle Harry didn’t close his mouth once. There was the biggest staircase he had ever seen leading who knows where. They passed by a large banquet room that had stars and a moon for a ceiling. “Harry, I don’t mean to alarm you but I think that picture is following us.” Rhodey whispered. Harry looked but there was nothing there. The picture frame was there but no person in the frame. He shrugged and kept following. 

They went further into the castle until they hit a staircase that descended into what Rhodey would dub, “the depths of hell.” Only it was bordering on freezing down there. They traveled until they came to a door. A password was whispered. The words pureblood were spoken though that meant little to Harry. When the doors opened the room they entered was unlike anything Harry ever set his eyes on before. 

The room was swathed in green and dark green light. Furniture rich in luxurious fabrics and materials sat throughout the room. There were tall windows though no one could look out because they were beneath the Great Lake. 

A intoxicating scent wrapped Harry in warmth. “This way to your rooms.” Severus led Harry and Rhodey. There were several doors. Harry wondered if students slept behind those doors. “I share my quarters with my alpha but there is one other student down here. You will meet him tomorrow.” Severus muttered a spell. “Lumos.” The room lit up. There was a living area with a couch and table and chairs. There were three doors. “One is your room Potter, the other is your uncle’s and a loo.” Harry nodded. Rhodey was ready for bed. 

“Thank you.” They both said.   
“Cast “nox” when you wish for the lights to go out. It may take a few tries.” Severus said. Harry was glad to be rid of Severus. He was nice and an omega but the man was a bit aggressive. Harry wondered how training was going to go. He never met an omega like Severus. He would have to get his head around it. 

Rhodey hugged Harry before he retired for the night. “Are you alright Harry?” Harry nodded.   
“It’s a lot to take in man. I know it’s hard without your mom and dad here but I want you to know you are doing good kid. I’m proud of you.” Rhodey kissed Harry’s forehead and headed to his bed. 

Harry closed his eyes and cast Nox to turn out the lights. But nothing happened. He tried several times and then nothing happened again. Then he started to panic. What if he could only do magic when he is getting hurt? What if he is defective at being a wizard too? 

Harry felt the weight of everything hit at once. His parents lying to him, being alpha controlled by Ultron, finding out he was a wizard, being rejected by Bruce. That thought alone makes him cry out. He sobs and curls into a ball. 

He didn’t hear the door open but that alpha scent swirls around him and soothes the ache deep in him. “Shhhhhh.” A voice whispers. Harry doesn’t try to fight it. He lets himself be comforted. “Don’t be so afraid.” The voice continues gently. Harry turns towards it and buries his face against the rumbling voice of the alpha. The voice whispers nox and the lights go out.

Harry is carried to bed and covered up. As much as the alpha wants to scent Harry he doesn’t. He walks away and shuts the door. There is always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show that Natasha appeared to have a thing for Bruce but in reality she is Bruce friend who is looking out for him. Also if anyone is wondering why Severus has Harry try the spell without a wand, I'll explain that more in the next chapter but for now I'll leave you with the idea that all magic that Harry has used before has been done without a wand. It's not that hard to believe that Severus would test Harry's capabilities to begin with. I'm trying to get a feel for Severus in this story. If he seems out of character here I'm hoping to have the hang of him the next chapter or two when I've got more of him to write. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wants to argue about why I made it so easy for Tony Stark and Pepper to adopt Harry, in the words of Deadpool, Lazy writing.


End file.
